


Ruby Gillis was not silly

by NotTheProtagonist



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ruby is a damn confident woman, Ruby knows what's up, Ruby surprises Anne, Ruby's such a babe, also Josie is not in this, and herself probably, cause I need to see some apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheProtagonist/pseuds/NotTheProtagonist
Summary: Ruby realises she has not mentioned Gilbert for a whole week. When she does, it throws a confession Anne needs to make into disarray.





	Ruby Gillis was not silly

**Author's Note:**

> This helped me get through a spell of writer's block so not my finest work but hope you enjoy!

Contrary to popular belief, Ruby Gillis was not silly.

She was streaming quite easily through her studies now Miss Stacy was responsible for the class. The experiments and expeditions had been delightful and she had always been happy to repeat what she had learned to her sisters and mother. Though her mother would beam proudly at her, Ruby's sisters were not so joyous. They had suffered through their education with the dreaded Mr. Pearce, who was renowned on the island for his fondness of detentions and complete silence.  
Nevertheless, Ruby's education was blossoming and finally, she felt she was catching up with Anne's unquenchable thirst for learning. As her mind was filled with equations and biology, she found some things dropping from her perception.

For example, one day at lunch, she realised she had not said Gilbert's name in an entire week. Understandably, this was rather jarring for Ruby, who instantly glanced over to the boy and found his nose in a book.  
She hadn't gone that long without mentioning him since she turned eleven. If her friends had noticed, they hadn't said anything. Perhaps, Ruby worried, they were enjoying the fact that she was quieter than usual.  
“I wonder how Gilbert's training is going.” Ruby said, eyes darting around to check their reactions.  
Diana's eyebrows shot up, though her voice remained calm. “He reads every lunchtime.” She murmured, leaning forward. “But I've no idea if he understands it all. It seems terribly complicated.”  
Jane, whilst chomping on her apple, craned her neck to look at him. “He's been on that book for three days and he's almost finished.” The fact that the book was thicker than any textbook Ruby had ever used spoke volumes of Gilbert's grasp on medicine.  
“Doesn't he get any rest?” Tillie looked too, narrowing her eyes to look for signs of fatigue.  
Anne, the only one who remained silent on the matter, turned to pass her eyes over him, then focused once more on her lunch. As always the girls had shared, but somehow the tarts Mrs. Barry had given Diana didn't seem so appetising.  
Anne and Gilbert had become friends – it was practically impossible not to now their families were so warm towards one another – however Anne had not divulged this fact to her other friends. The families were due to attend the next picnic together, and Anne was in the process of thinking of a way to explain this to Ruby, certain it would break her dear friend's heart.

Ruby had not missed Anne's silence. She focused her own eyes on Gilbert.  
He was handsome, that was certain. But that leap of her heart was missing. Her hands didn't feel clammy if he looked at her, because she knew his eyes were on their way to Anne's. She didn't even think of him when she thought about her dream wedding. Instead, the groom was faceless. Sat cross-legged on the classroom floor, she was faced with the possibility that she hadn't met her husband yet. The thought was bittersweet, yet wonderfully exciting.  
There wasn't a problem with thinking about the beaus she'd have, because that's who she was. She also liked to think about the stories she wanted to write or why Avonlea's paths were red.  
Ruby liked that she was growing up in a time where women were fiercely subverting the values history had installed in them. Miss Stacy was a delightful example, striding into her own 'trial' wearing trousers with her class united behind her. She'd even shown them how her motorised bicycle worked, though drew the line when several students asked to ride it.  
Anne was also an inspiration for Ruby, though she hadn't confessed it. Her eyes flickered between Gilbert and Anne, the two smartest students, whose rivalry had suspiciously morphed from competitive to playful. Instead of shooting a smug smirk at Gilbert if he answered incorrectly, Anne would give him another opportunity. Both their hands tended to shoot up in class and Miss Stacy would take turns between them, often asking the class which she had asked last.

Despite his smarts, Anne was sure Gilbert was unaware of Ruby's affection for him. He knew she had a crush, but was certain it had faded whilst he was away.  
Ruby's Albert/Herbert/Rupert/Pilbert stories begged to differ. Anne had been avoiding spending time alone with Ruby in fear she'd blurt it out and upset her. In fact, part of her was deathly afraid Ruby already knew – she hadn't mentioned how handsome she thought Gilbert looked in a week, most likely because talking about him brought her too close to tears.

That afternoon when Miss Stacy dismissed them, the girls began to walk home as usual. Tillie and Jane were the first to leave and where Ruby would usually take her path, she remained with her friends, saying she wanted to pick flowers by the Barry pond for her mother.  
Diana hugged both and hurried home, leaving a trembling Anne with a tranquil Ruby.  
“Are you alright, Anne?” Ruby asked, placing a small hand on her shoulder. “You look terribly pale.”  
Anne's bottom lip shook. “Oh, Ruby.” She inhaled deeply, sure her bones were rattling as she exhaled. “Before I tell you, I want you to know you are very important to me. You, Cole, Diana and I are a club and though our clubhouse was destroyed, it is still something we're all a part of.” She gripped Ruby's hands in her own, sniffing loudly. “You are so very dear to me, Ruby.”  
She smiled prettily at this. “You're one of my best friends too, Anne. Now, won't you tell me what's the matter?”  
Anne groaned, blinking hard against her watery eyes. “Promise me you won't hate me.” She begged.  
Ruby, well aware of what Anne was about to say, nodded with a smile. “I promise.”  
She sighed, her eyes on their clasped hands. “Matthew, Marilla and I are going to the picnic with Bash, Mary and Gilbert.”  
Ruby broke into a wide grin. “How wonderful!”  
Anne almost dropped their hands. Her wide eyes stayed on Ruby, who began to worry about when Anne had last blinked.  
She moved her hand to the top, patting Anne's knuckles affectionately. “I know you two are friends.” She admitted. “And, in my opinion, you are Gilbert are rather well suited.”  
Anne spluttered. “What?”  
Ruby tilted her head slightly, thoroughly amused at Anne's outrage. “We've noticed that you don't compete anymore. In fact,” she simpered slightly, “Diana said Moody said Gilbert said you were cute, back on your first day.”  
Anne almost snorted. “Opinions change, Ruby. You're the shining example of that.”  
Ruby gave her friend a severe look which, with her blonde curls and soft features, did not have the desired effect. “There's a reason everyone was watching you and Gilbert on his first day back-”  
“Yes. My ridiculous hair.” Anne stubbornly interrupted.  
“Well, yes.” Ruby reluctantly agreed, her eyes tracing Anne's darker braids. “But he was asking about you before you arrived. Isn't it obvious? He missed you.” She concluded triumphantly.  
Anne instinctively shook her head. “He did not miss me.” She withdrew her hands and folded her arms.  
Ruby pouted, and Anne detected some of the girlish personality she knew. This mature young woman was new and made Anne feel a little infantile, like she ought to do some catching up of her own.  
“Anyway, I don't mind you and Gilbert are attending the picnic together. In fact, I hope you both have fun.” She smiled widely, before pulling her beloved, iron-willed friend in for a hug.  
“Thank you, Ruby.” Anne murmured, wrapping her arms around her.  
Ruby pulled away and nodded decidedly. Anne didn't necessarily need to know about the playground bet her, Diana and Cole had made that Gilbert would confess his feelings before he turned nineteen. Ruby confidently bet he'd confess before eighteen.

 

A hammering at the door roused a sixteen-year old Ruby, who hadn't even realised she'd nodded off. With a quick glance around, she hurried to the front door and found Diana gasping at her. Her usually pristine hair was wild from the wind and the hem of her skirt was stained with dirt, not to mention her face was red and sweaty.  
“I just...” Diana held up her palm, waiting for her breathing to return to normal.  
“Is something wrong?” Ruby asked, bringing Diana inside and seating her in the parlour. “Is someone hurt?” She asked, her heart beginning to seize with terror. She grabbed the jug and poured a glass of water for her.  
Diana shook her head. “I just came from Green Gables.” She rushed out, accepting the glass from Ruby. “Gilbert visited Matthew and Marilla yesterday and asked for permission to court her.” With a small smirk, she left Ruby in dreadful anticipation to take a gulp of water. “Anne said yes.”  
Ruby gasped, clasping her hands to her chest. Finally! She'd been getting awfully worried! “Cole owes me!” She exclaimed, as Diana let out a joyous laugh and she beelined for her paper and pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
